


Cafés, Bars and Falling Stars

by combferris_wheel



Series: Cafés, Bars and Falling Stars [1]
Category: Les Miserables, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Les Mis cafe, M/M, Unrequited Love, the les mis bar scene, they're in college but it's winter break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combferris_wheel/pseuds/combferris_wheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine moved pretty far away from her parents, so why was her past still coming back as anything but a memory? She wishes she could just erase her record, her alliances, her name. </p><p>She just wants her life to be normal for once. But that's impossible. She's a Thenadier, normal isn't in her vocabulary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up Call

Why Eponine was awake at three in the morning, she didn't know. All she knew was she was going to kick whoever's ass was knocking at her door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted. "I am trying to fucking sleep."

She threw the blanket off her legs and stomped off the couch. 

"You better be glad I'm too tired to call the cops." She said as she turned the door knob.

She found a quite unusual face behind her door. He wasn't a complete stranger, she'd seen him before. But his name wasn't coming to mind.

"Madame." He stated. His eyes were...cold. But this didn't frighten Eponine.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure I'm a woman." She said, annoyed. "Now can I please know why an old man is trying to wake me up when I have to make the six o'clock shift in three hours?"

The man casually smirked at her. What a prick, she thought.

"There's been a report, miss. Someone's called the police saying that there's been...noises coming from this apartment. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this?"

Eponine stood there in shock. Literally? She thought. This douche woke me up at four in the morning to tell me someone heard noises in my room?

"Well, sir," she said "was this call made in the past seven hours? Because I've been asleep the whole time."

He shook his head. "Oh no, miss. This call was made two nights ago."

"Two nights ago? Well what took you so long? Is waking people up in the middle of the night your method of interrogation?"

Eponine couldn't believe this! Someone called the police two damn days ago about, what, noises in her apartment? And this "cop" waited until the worst time he could find to visit her? What the fuck was going on...

"Well, the call was made anonymously, ma'am. It took a while to figure out if it was a prank or not."

Eponine wasn't even home Wednesday night. Gavroche got pneumonia and Eponine had to spend the night with him in the hospital. 

And then she remembered Jehan and Courfeyrac asked to apartment-sit that night.

Wow Courf, she thought. One night in my own apartment, and you couldn't keep it in the pants.

"Ok, so my friends were watching my apartment while I was out. They were probably just making too much noise in bed." Eponine wasn't even going to lie for them, because now she's just pissed that they're the reason she's getting no sleep tonight. "If you could just let me know who called, I'll totally find them and let them know I'm sorry."

"They requested to remain anonymous." The guy said. 

Eponine took a slow breath. It was way too early for this shit.

"Well, then I'm still confused as to why this meeting was even necessary?"

The man stood up a little taller. "It is my duty to keep this area safe and free from trouble. I should also let you know, Miss Thenadier, while I swear to protect this city, that means my job calls for me to keep my eyes out for people like...well, people like you."

Eponine blinked. Oh. So this is what this is about, she thought.

"How do you know my name?" Eponine asked calmly.

"It is my job to know the citizens of this area." 

"Then I deserve a name in return."

Just as the man opened his mouth to speak, a voice came from Eponine's bedroom. 

"Ponine?"

Great. Just lovely. The dick had woken up her brother. Her sick brother.

She sighed with annoyance. "Nothing's wrong, Gav. This nice cop was just introducing himself."

Gavroche made a confused face. "I'm too tired to even question that." He sniffed. "Okay, I'm going back to bed."

"And you're not going to school tomorrow, not like that. I forgot to tell you."

He stuck up a thumb. "Awesome."

Gavroche turned around and shut the door.

The inspector took his eyes off the door. "That's your brother? You take care of him yourself?"

Eponine clenched her teeth. "I'll be needing that name now."

The man blinked. "Javert. Inspector Javert."

Eponine tried not to show that fear had suddenly overtaken her.

"Well, I hope you won't have to visit any more, inspector. I'll keep a better eye on the ongoings in my apartment from now on."

"I'll be going, then." 

Eponine slowly shut the door.

She had to control her breathing. She hadn't realized that she'd began gasping for air after figuring out that it was Javert at her door. 

Eponine shivered at the name. Anyone with the last name Thenadier would. That cop had snooped around her house more times than her parents had actually ever been home.

But Eponine hasn't seen Javert in years. She hasn't been anywhere near any type of trouble since she was sixteen and moved in with Cosette. 

Why was he here? Outside her apartment, at four a.m.? It made no sense. And it was obvious that the whole "call" thing was bullshit. Not because she didn't believe Courf and Jehan would fuck in her bed, they've done it before. But the fact that her neighbors would call on her? Impossible. She's known most of them for years, they know she's not a quiet person, in or out of bed.

So why make it up? Why couldn't the inspector just be straightforward, like "hey I creeped on you when you were seven, I'm just checking up to make sure you're not continuing your parent's dirty work." At least that would've sent the right message.

She shouldn't be scared, Eponine's been through crazy shit before. But the fact that her past is coming back to haunt her is kind of freaking her out.

Eponine looked at her clock. It read 3:45. She could still get in an hour of sleep, if she tried. She decided she was too tired to keep worrying about Javert. Maybe sleeping on the situation would hurt less than staying up even longer to keep her mind on it.

 

"So, what you're saying is, you think the third Harry Potter movie was actually entertaining?" 

Jehan rolled his eyes. "I just think Alfonso Cuaron wasn't given enough credit. At least he tried to make it his own movie."

"You don't make something your own if it's already perfected by someone else." Courfeyrac said. 

Jehan sighed. He thought getting up at six for work was going to be bad, but sitting through one of Courfeyrac's fangirl rants just have him a headache.

Before he could answer back, the bell on the door rang, announcing the entrance of Eponine.

She looked tired, but when did she not? Jehan couldn't remember the last time Eponine got enough sleep.

"Hey Ep," he said "I saved you a cinnamon roll like you asked!"

"Oh, thanks hon. I completely forgot to eat this morning, so this is wonderful."

Jehan nodded. "Yeah, I was going to ask if you were feeling okay, you look tired."

Courfeyrac snorted. "Just like every other day."

Eponine shot him a look. "We don't all get home before nine every night, asshole. And besides, my slumber was rudely interrupted last night."

"Oooh, do tell!" Courfeyrac put his elbows up on the bar. Eponine shuffled to the other side and grabbed her apron. 

"It's a long story, can you wait 'til lunch?"

Jehan nodded. "Of course-" 

"-not!" Courf finished.

Eponine smirked. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you now." She made herself a cup of coffee, since no one had yet walked inside besides the three baristas. It wasn't surprising that R hadn't made it there yet. She'd rather wait and tell her story when he got there, but, Courfeyrac seemed too eager.

"A cop came to my house this morning." She said. "He told me that someone had reported disturbances a few days ago."

Jehan looked at Courfeyrac, then back at Eponine. "Oh man, Ep, we're really sorry. It's just...well we started watching Titanic, and one thing led to another-"

"Jehan, it's okay. I could care less about what you do in my apartment. The problem is, my neighbors have never called the cops on me. And I've had fights with Azelma plenty of times that resulted in louder noises than you and Courfeyrac...you know...frolicking."

Courfeyrac looked confused. "Wait, so, you don't think anyone actually called the police? You think he was just lying?"

"Well, yeah. He knew who I was, Courf. He called me Miss Thenadier, which is really, really news bad for me." Eponine sighed.

Jehan said "Do you think we should report him? Cops aren't exactly supposed to just 'check up' on people."

Eponine shook her head. "No. No fucking way, I'm not trying to put my name into any database anytime soon, especially not at a police station. It's not that I don't feel safe, I just want to know how he found me.

"I remember him barging into my parents house when I was, like, seven, and demanding to interrogate my dad for a murder on our street. He knows our family. His name's Javert."

Someone walked in the door to be their first customer of the day. Jehan walked over to the table to get his order.

"He's probably a creep. Hell, maybe he doesn't even work for the police anymore. Was he on duty?" Courfeyrac asked.

"He doesn't have to be on duty, he's a private detective. He chooses his hours." Eponine answered.

Jehan walked back over with a shocked look. "It's literally thirty degrees outside and that guy wants ice coffee? How weird can you get?" He said as he pulled out a cup.

Eponine groaned "Ugh, this is the worst week ever. First, my brother is sick, and now, this. When can I catch a break?"

Jehan came up behind Eponine and started massaging her shoulders. 

"There, there pretty girl. You've got a lot on your mind, we get it. Do you need a night out? Somebody's favorite bar is having Friday night karaoke! Your sister and Feuilly will be working tonight."

Eponine blushed. No one knew about her crush on Feuilly. Well, except Jehan and Grantaire. Maybe if she spent her night ordering drinks from her favorite person, she could lighten her mood. 

"Well, maybe it'll help...but who will watch Gavroche? If Zelma's working, who in the world am I supposed to ask?"

Courfeyrac shrugged. "Just bring the kid with you, Ponine."

Eponine blinked aggressively at him. 

"Bring a thirteen year old to a BAR? Courfeyrac, I've heard lots of stupid things escape that mouth of yours, but this is a new level." She said.

Courfeyrac held his hands up in protest. "It was just an idea! I mean, Azelma went with you to bars plenty of times before she was twenty-one."

Eponine sighed. "Gav's different. Besides, he's still sick."

"Ask Enjolras." Courfeyrac suggested. "He hates going out, he'll be the only one that doesn't want to go, like always."

Eponine laughed. "Enjolras? Take care of a kid? That's something I would pay to see."

"Eponine, Gavroche is a teenager. Anyone could babysit him, all they'd have to do is make sure he stays in bed, that's it. Come on, you need a night out."

Eponine rustled her hands through her hair. "Okay, okay! Fine! I'll text him during my lunch break."

Jehan came back from giving the man his iced coffee, and all of a sudden, three couples rushed into the door. 

"Great." He said. "Here comes the seven-thirty rush."

Eponine grabbed her notepad and pen. "Speaking of Enjolras, where's Grantaire?"

"He got his hours traded last night." Courfeyrac said. "That's why I'm here so early. Aren't I a good friend?"

"Ah." Eponine exclaimed. "Guess someone was up late drinking again last night."

Courfeyrac and Jehan looked at eachother. "Actually, yeah. We took him out to eat for dinner yesterday, and we saw Enjolras. On a date." Courfeyrac said.

Eponine's mouth gaped open. "You've got to be joking."

Jehan sighed. "Nope. We just got up and went to McDonald's. He didn't talk for the rest of the night. We probably shouldn't have left him alone, that was pretty stupid of us. But he'll be here at twelve, I'm sure."

Eponine shook her head. "Bless his poor heart. You'd think Enj would get a clue by now. At least, tonight, R will have other people to get drunk with."

Jehan smiled. "That's the spirit, Ponine. Now, go get that booth, we can't make them wait forever."

Eponine sighed. I guess a night to relax could help me feel better about this shitty week, she thought. Enjolras had better not be busy tonight.


	2. Enjolras Babysits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras learns a thing or two; Gavroche is sick yet adorable as always.

When Eponine asked Enjolras to babysit Gavroche, he was all for it. Gavroche was a cool kid, and Enjolras liked talking to him at meetings. But Enjolras wasn't used to it being JUST him and Gav. What do middle schoolers do when they're sick? He figured Gavroche would sleep the whole time anyway.

It shouldn't be that hard, right?

Putting the thought aside, Enjolras needed quiet time. He'd worked late last night on a presentation for psychology that's due when Christmas break is over, and it went past dinner time. His partner, Alicia, even offered to take him to dinner.

When they'd gotten to the restaurant, he spotted Courf, Jehan and Grantaire. He'd smiled and waved, but they seemed uncomfortable and surprised to see him there, like they didn't want Enjolras to know they were eating together.

They ordered drinks, but left before they could get any food. Enjolras was shocked, and embarrassed. Did his friends not want to see him? Or maybe they were mad he didn't invite them to eat with him and Alicia? Whatever it was, it was all just a misunderstanding, and he'd explain everything on Monday at their next meeting.

When Enjolras got to Eponine's apartment, she opened the door wearing jeans, boots and a nice jacket that he recognized as Jehan's. 

"Hey Enjolras!" She said.

He smiled. "Hey Ponine. You look very nice tonight."

She rolled her eyes. "Always the charmer, Enj. It's really nothing, I'm just going out for a few drinks. Anyways, thank you so much for agreeing to look after Gav tonight, it means the world!"

Enjolras walked in as she shut the door behind him. The apartment looked fairly clean, except for soup cans scattered on the kitchen counter and empty tissue boxes lying on the floor near the couch.

"Please, it's nothing. Who's all meeting to get drinks tonight? The usual?"

Eponine walked to the couch where her purse was sitting. "Yeah, Courf, Jehan, Chetta, Joly, Bahorel, Bossuet, Ferre, Cosette and Marius, I think. Zelma and Feuilly are working, so it's really just the whole crew. Well, except our fearless leader."

Enjolras laughed. "I guess the bar scene just isn't really my thing." He said. "So, is Grantaire not going?"

Eponine turned around. "Oh, no, he's going! That's who I'd forgotten."

Enjolras nodded. "Well, you should have fun. Nothing too crazy, I hope."

Eponine smiled. She took lipstick out of purse, and used the reflection of her phone screen to put it on. It always impressed Enjolras that no matter how or where Eponine put on her makeup, it always looked flawless.

"I hope so." She replied. She walked to the door, ready to leave. 

Suddenly, she stopped. It took her a second, but she turned around with her mouth hanging open. 

"Oh, Enjolras. I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to tell you about last night."

Enjolras furrowed his brow. "Last night? What happened last night?"

"This morning, actually. A cop stopped by my apartment at like three AM, and was questioning me about reports on 'disturbances' happening in my apartment. But it's weird, he's the same cop that used to try to get my parents in trouble when I was little."

Enjolras' muscles tensed up. "Oh? Should I expect him again tonight?"

Eponine shook her head. "I hope not. I just thought you'd better know that I don't think he's actually on duty and I think he's watching the apartment building. He's really no danger, I just don't want you to freak out if he comes knocking. Jesus, I should told you earlier, now you're probably freaked out and want to go home." She put her hand on her face.

"Eponine, it's all okay. I can handle a creepy cop. Go out, and go have fun. We can talk about this later."

"Yeah, okay, you're right. Eponine said. "Gav needs to eat when he wakes up, he's been asleep since four o'clock. Oh, and don't let him watch TV after eleven! He needs rest."

"Eponine-"

"He might want more than one can of soup."

"Eponine-"

"And you can make him grilled cheese, too, if he wants some-"

"Eponine, leave. Get out of this apartment, and go have a fun night. Trust me, I've got this!" Enjolras ordered with a smile on his face. 

She shook her head. "You're right, I'm sorry. And if I don't hurry, I won't get a good seat at the bar! Love you Enjolras, you are my hero."

Enjolras kissed Eponine on the cheek. "Have fun, beautiful."

She smiled at him as she shut the door.

Immediately after the door closed, Enjolras plopped down on the sofa. The Big Bang Theory was on TV, and the apartment smelled like vanilla.

If he concentrated, Enjolras could probably take a nap. But Gavroche need to eat when he woke up, so that was a negative.

His phone said it was seven-thirty. What to do, what to do...

As he pondered for a few minutes on different things, the bedroom door opened up.

Gavroche looked terrible. His face was red and he had a blanket around him. His breathing was loud and he was slightly trembling. The eyes behind his glasses were halfway open.

"Hey little man." Enjolras said.

He gave Enjolras a confused look. "Where's Ep at?"

"She went out with, you know, the crew."

Gavroche went and sat on the opposite side of the couch as Enjolras. "So, I'm guessing I'm left here with you, huh?"

"As disappointing as you sound, yes." Enjolras replied. "Good thing is, I brought hot chocolate and a movie."

Gavroche's face lit up, only to be interrupted by a series of coughs. Poor kid, Enjolras thought. He could really feel for him. He'd been sick plenty of times as a child with random illnesses. Of course, Combeferre was a different story. His immune system was a blessing from God.

"I didn't know you wore glasses?" He asked curiously.

Gavroche rolled his eyes. "I don't, I have contacts. I'm just too tired to put 'em in."

"You want something to eat?"

"Sure, why not." Gavroche replied.

Enjolras stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Gavroche got up and made his way to a stool at the counter.

As Enjolras searched for a can of chicken noodle and prepared a pot on the stove, he tried to make conversation. 

"So, what's with the tissue boxes? I don't think runny nose is a sign of pneumonia." 

Gavroche shrugged. "I keep coughing up weird shit. And besides, I have allergies."

Enjolras furrowed his brow. "Allergies? Dude, it's winter. If anything, you have a cold on top of your pneumonia. Which is, like, really bad."

Gavroche huffed. "It's allergies, okay? Eponine got a second job at the rescue shelter during the afternoon and comes home with cat hair all over her." 

"Okay, sorry, sorry. Let me know if I need to go get more boxes."

Gavroche nodded. He seemed moody, but what would you expect from a teenager?

When Enjolras finished making the soup, he poured himself a glass of water. 

The fridge was stocked with ginger ale. "I'm guessing you want Canada Dry?" He asked.

"Definitely."

Enjolras chuckled as he grabbed a bottle and shut the door. 

When he sat the drink down in front of Gavroche, he noticed the shirt the kid was wearing. 

"You got first place at the two thousand twelve Myrtle Beach Spring Break Bikini Contest?" He said with a laugh.

Gavroche scowled at him. "It's Ponine's. I like wearing her shirts, they're big on me." 

Enjolras threw his arms up. "No hate, I get it. I buy XL's just to sleep in."

Gavroche nodded his head at this. So far, Enjolras was pretty content with his nannying. Enjolras watched as Gavroche ate his soup. The kid was obviously hungry.

Gavroche looked up at Enjolras. "So...are you gonna just kinda sit there and watch me eat? 'Cause this is getting pretty awkward."

Enjolras stuttered, "ah, I mean, I can go sit over there," he pointed to the sofa,"if you want me to? I brought a movie."

"What movie?" Gavroche asked.

"Elf." 

"Elf? Never seen it."

Enjolras gasped in mock surprise. "Never seen Elf? My God, your sister is a disappointment. It's only Will Ferrel's best movie."

Gavroche laughed. "She never has time to watch anything with me, unless it's the news. Which is always fun." He said sarcastically.

Enjolras walked over to the couch. "Well, then, bring that bowl over here and let's get it started!". Gavroche popped up and shuffled to the couch. He seemed to be slowly warming up to Enjolras, whom he'd always seen as some larger-than-life leader. Gavroche didn't think Enjolras even liked people if they were seventeen and younger.

The movie began and Gavroche soon finished his soup. It came to the scene where Buddy was saying by to Mr. Narwhal, when Gavroche finally broke the outward silence. 

"So, why aren't you hanging out with everyone tonight?"

Enjolras looked at him. He'd been asked the question enough times, but not by someone who seemed so curious to know. "Well, I don't drink. At least, not in public."

"So, you drink by yourself? At home? Isn't that kinda depressing?"

"Not by myself, with one or two friends occasionally. I don't know, I just don't see the point in it. My brother drank a lot and he isn't my favorite person in the world."

Gavroche sat up a little straighter. "You have a brother? You mean there's another Enjolras running around out there in the world? That seems a bit dangerous. What's he like?"

Enjolras stared at him. "Well, for starters, he's a douchebag. Second, he's a Republican. Need I say more?"

Gavroche laughed and shook his head. "I think you've covered it."

Occasionally, Gavroche would cough, or sniff and Enjolras would cringe. He didn't exactly love germs. Well, at least he's not throwing up his dinner, Enjolras thought.

They watched some more of the movie until Gavroche spoke again. "Eponine said you went on a date with a girl last night. Was she pretty? Do you like her?"

"A date? No, I was just eating with a friend. How did your sister even find out?"

Gavroche looked at him. "Grantaire told her."

There was a pause.

"Grantaire?"

"Well, technically Jehan told her, but she was on the phone for an hour earlier with Grantaire when he finally told her." 

Enjolras tapped his finger on his leg. "An hour?" 

"Yeah, well, she gets all the gossip on you from him anyways."

Enjolras swallowed. "From Grantaire? As in, the guy who absolutely hates everything that associates itself with me, including myself?"

Gavroche laughed. "Are you serious? Of course from Grantaire. He knows everything about you. He's always first to let Ponine know anything about that's going on in your club."

Enjolras opened his mouth, but no noise came out. Why was Grantaire talking to Eponine about him all the time? He didn't really like the idea of it.

Gavroche continued. "And he doesn't hate you. He actually really respects you. I would know, he takes me out to eat on nights when Ponine works late."

"So, he talks about me? Well, if he wants to be so nice, why can't he just talk TO me?" 

Gavroche shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Grantaire's a strange dude, he does a lot of weird shit-sorry, stuff." His eyes got big. "Don't tell Eponine I said a cuss word, I'm not supposed to."

Enjolras laughed. "You already did earlier!"

Gavroche blushed. "Dang, I'm sorry. My brain's all upside down."

"Gavroche, it's alright. I'm not going to tell on you."

Gavroche smiled. "Okay, cool."

He turned back to the movie. 

The thought of Grantaire left Enjolras' mind. When the end of the movie rolled around, he looked over to find Gavroche asleep and snoring. Gross, he thought. The kid really did have mucus build up.

He pick up Gavroche and carried him over to the bedroom. 

It was his first time ever being inside Eponine's room. He'd been to her apartment plenty of times, but not her room. She must've been letting Gavroche sleep in there by himself while he's been sick.

There's a queen size bed with a fat purple comforter in the middle. To the right was a futon with blue sheets fitted on it to resemble a bed, where Gav must sleep most of the time. However, the bed was rustled while the futon looked untouched. He must be sleeping in her bed.

The walls were gray and there were two dressers on opposite sides of the room. There was a vanity set in the corner, and a window beside it. 

He layed Gavroche on the bed and tucked him in the covers. He took the kid's glasses off and placed them on the nightstand. He saw on the vanity set that there was a bottle of Grey Goose beside a can of hairspray. There was a card beside it reading 'Happy Twenty First, crazy bitch. Now go get hammered and celebrate! -Love Z'.

Enjolras laughed. The relationship Azelma and Eponine had was truly envious. Sometimes he wished he had a sister, but Cosette was pretty close. They'd known each other for a long time, and everyone said they looked like twins. 

There was a big clock on the wall reading eleven fifteen. Good timing, Enjolras thought. Eponine would hopefully be home in an hour or so. The longer Enjolras stayed in the bedroom, the more he wanted to look around. He felt it was intrusive of him to snoop, but his curiosity was too much to handle. 

There were pictures all over the wall of Eponine as a teenager, but only one of her as a small child. It was on her dresser, like a personal memoir. In the picture, she was wearing a blue dress, and it had been taken by a professional photographer. Enjolras figured she didn't want many pictures of her younger self everywhere. He knew Eponine had a rough childhood, with her crazy parents and all. At least she made it out of there with Gavroche and Azelma, who knows what would've become of them if Child Services had not let Eponine take them under her wing.

Enjolras always appreciated Eponine. She was strong, free willed, and independent. She was unlike other girls, she wasn't concerned with pleasing people. She did what she could for others, and did everything for her brother and sister. It made Enjolras smile just to think about her. Maybe he had a crush on her? She was very pretty. Not that Enjolras based anything off of looks, other than it being a contributing factor.

But thinking about lust took his heart in a different direction. He just wished his heart and mind would correlate with each other, because his heart reaches at different lengths towards different emotions, while his mind can't keep up.

Enjolras sighed. How had this even come to his mind? One minute he's tucking a kid into bed, the next he's thinking about love?

He was a hot mess, and everyone knew it. 

Enjolras snuck out of the door and back into the larger half of the apartment. He figured he would just wait for Eponine to come back and watch some TV. He switched the TV to cable, and picked up his phone. He had three texts and two voicemails.

The first was from Eponine, then Ferre...well, that's unusual. His last message was from Grantaire. 

The two voicemails were also from Grantaire. Weird.

Eponine's said she was on her way home. Ferre's said he wishes his "BFF" was "hanging out" with him. Enjolras chuckled; drunk Comeferre was a fun Combeferre.

And Grantaire's...well, it was just a bunch of randomly organized letters. Enjolras sighed. He decided that he could wait until morning to listen to those voicemails. He didn't feel like dealing with Grantaire's crap when he was tired.

Little he knows...

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? And thanks to anyone who reads it!


End file.
